


Сага о похищении Мьёлльнира

by Jerry_Stark



Category: Marvel, Norse Mythology, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Family Drama, Fandom Kombat 2013, Humor, Incest, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Psychological Drama, Sexual Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerry_Stark/pseuds/Jerry_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рассказывают, однажды ётуны-великаны исхитрились стянуть у Тора его верный молот Мьёлльнир. Тор и Локи отправились выручать личное оружие Громовержца...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сага о похищении Мьёлльнира

Всё началось с меткой стрелы, пронзившей оленя…

Нет, не так.

Всё началось с того, что Локи, сын Лафея, ввязался в спор и проиграл его…

Нет, тоже не так.

Истинное начало этой истории было положено в тот день, когда Всеотец решил: для полноты образа верховного правителя Асгарда ему недостаёт редкостного талисмана. Вещи, равной которой по красе и могуществу не сыщется ни у кого в Девяти Мирах. Дорогая супруга и сородичи горячо поддержали Одина. Собравшись на совет, асы порешили: отправить великое посольство в Свартальвхейм, дабы мастера цвергов, лучшие из лучших, изготовили этот самый талисман. Один лично возглавил посольство… ну, а без Локи не обошлось, потому что кто ж отправляется торговаться с цвергами, не прихватив Локи?

Добравшись до Свартальвхейма и потолковав с его хозяевами, Один крепко призадумался. Закопавшиеся в подгорные глубины цверги совершенно не страшились гнева Одина и воинства асов, не имели ни стыда, ни совести, а за свои изделия драли втридорога. Да ещё с пеной у рта торговались за всякий камешек и лишний удар молотом. Один представил опустевшую сокровищницу Асгарда, по которой гуляет ветерок, повращал единственным оставшимся глазом, почесал сивую бороду и сделал то, что обычно делал в подобных случаях — вызвал побратима для настоящей мужской беседы с глазу на глаз.

Выслушав Всеотца, Локи всласть посмеялся и заявил, что знает, как помочь такому горю. На следующий же день он отправился в гости к главе клана Ивальдсов. Где за кружкой эля глубоко уязвил гордость почтенного Брокка Ивальдссона, заявив, что низменному мастерству никогда не угнаться за вольным полетом его, Локи, воображения. Брокк немедля надулся, ровно жаба на болоте, и в ответ рявкнул, что сотворит любую вещь, которую породит бойкий ум Локи. Призвали свидетелей, избрали судью в споре, и ас с цвергом ударили по рукам. По резвости характера и самонадеянности Локи поставил на кон собственную голову, Ивальдсы — свои умения.

В подземных горнах вспыхнуло яростное пламя. Часто забухали молоты, потекли, смешиваясь воедино, расплавленное железо, непорочное серебро и чистейшей пробы золото. Так явились на свет чародейское кольцо Драупнир, всякую девятую ночь порождавшее восемь своих двойников, не ведавшее промаха копьё Гунгнир и объятый трескучими зарницами боевой молот Мьёлльнир-Молния. Восхищённый Один и его туповатый старшенький сынок обеими руками вцепились в новые сверкающие игрушки. Совершенно упустив из виду то обстоятельство, что Локи был признан проигравшим спор — а, стало быть, Ивальдсы имели полное право оттяпать его непутёвую голову. Справедливости ради надо признать, что хитрости и красноречия Одина достало на то, чтобы выторговать у цвергов жизнь побратима. Один упирал на то, что спор шёл именно на голову, не на шею. Мол, нельзя отделить голову от тела, не повредив шею. Разъярённые Ивальдсы и их многочисленные сородичи, поняв, что их надули, вытребовали для шутника изрядного наказания.

Спорить с цвергами и дальше Один не рискнул.

Локи зашили рот. Золотой иглой и оленьей жилой. На срок, пока жила не иссохнет и не распадётся сама собой. И присудили оставаться пленником клана Ивальдсов ровно десять лет и один день.

Однако ничто в мире не могло вынудить Локи заткнуться. Лишённый возможности говорить вслух, он прибегнул к мысленной речи, высказав спешащему убраться прочь Одину всё, что думает о тех, кто способен с лёгкостью променять кровных братьев на кусок сверкающего железа и бросает сородичей на произвол судьбы. Кто стоял и делал вид, будто ровным счётом ничего не происходит, пока паршивые цверги мёртвой хваткой держали проигравшего Локи, а Брокк Ивальдссон лихо орудовал иглой и нитью? Кто у нас в Асгарде не только жаден сверх меры, но и трус, каких поискать? Кто, спрашиваю вас, друзья и братья?

Локи сделал всё, чтобы Один не скоро позабыл его вопли. Надеясь, что его безмолвные крики денно и нощно будут звенеть в памяти коварного Всеотца, терзая его совесть и доводя до нестерпимой головной боли.

Асы отбыли домой, Локи остался в Свартальвхейме. Коротать десять лет вынужденного рабства.

Его терпения достало только на два года. Хотя цверги относились к пленному асу с долей уважения: в железах не держали и к грязной работе не принуждали. Но вечная полутьма в мерцании тусклых огоньков, давящие тяжелые своды, неумолчный шепот пробивающейся сквозь толщи камня воды, отдаленный рокот подземного огня и молчание — все вместе они сводили Локи с ума. Он решил бежать. Бежать любой ценой и любым способом.

Бегство обошлось в одну большую ложь, несколько мелких (не ставших от этого более правдивыми), два разбитых сердца, толику унижения, шесть не то семь перерезанных глоток и вовремя протянутую руку помощи. Выбравшись на поверхность и сведя с конюшни в ближайшем поселении хорошего коня, Локи помчался навстречу восходящему солнцу. Улизнув от высланной следом погони и отыскав подходящее место сопряжения, беглец переметнулся из мира в мир, оказавшись на берегах широкой реки Сюльг, одного из двенадцати студёных потоков Эливагары.

Коня пришлось бросить и идти дальше пешком. Он шагал, покуда не достиг слияния Сюльг и порожистой, быстрой Ивинг, бегущей промеж красных гранитных скал и сосновых лесов. Ивинг считалась границей земель Ётунхейма и Нифльхейма, миров великанов лесных, каменных и инеистых. Отсюда можно было без особых хлопот добраться до Асгарда… но Локи совершенно не тянуло возвращаться в опостылевшие золотые чертоги. К тем, кто, не моргнув глазом, покинул его в беде, предоставив выкручиваться самому.

«Вернусь, когда захочу, — ворчал он про себя. — Неблагодарные, лживые, самодовольные хрюкающие свиньи. Бросили меня гнить в этих подземельях, а что вы без меня? На что вы, все асы и асиньи скопом, годитесь без моего ума? Только на пустые угрозы да глупости. А кому потом приходится все исправлять? Мне!».

Дикий безлюдный край пришёлся Локи по душе. Сейчас он жаждал именно этого — одиночества и исцеляющего покоя. Он обустроился в заброшенной охотничьей землянке, и жизнь потекла мимо, на удивление размеренная, но напрочь лишённая привычных удовольствий. Больше всего Локи не хватало ощущения разнообразных вкусов на языке. Сладости мёда, горечи перченого оленьего мяса или хрустящей корочки свежевыпеченного пирога с яблочками из сада Идунн. Как прирожденный ётун, он мог долгое время обходиться без пищи и воды, поглощая магическую энергию земли… но угощения на пирах в чертогах Асгарда были такими вкусными!

Порой Локи снились полные кубки и дымящиеся блюда, и тогда он просыпался — мрачным и голодным.

День за днём он упражнялся в магических искусствах и обдумывал планы будущей мести. Развлекался, вырезая из можжевеловых корней причудливые фигурки. Бросал своеручно вырезанные руны, гадая на прошлое, настоящее и три года вперёд. Отчасти он свыкся с вынужденным молчанием, хотя с каждым прошедшим днём оно раздражало всё сильнее. Рваные шрамы на губах поджили и почти не кровоточили, но вот оленья жила оказалась на диво стойкой и лопаться не собиралась. Локи пробовал избавиться от неё волшбой, но треклятые цверги наложили на нить крепкие чары. Она не истлевала и стойко не поддавалась лезвию ножа.

Локи мысленно выругался, пожелав всем цвергам, сколько их не сыщется в Свартальвхейме, чтобы на их тупые упрямые головы обрушился пещерный свод. Чтоб их завалило, чтоб они долго подыхали в муках и страданиях, задыхаясь от зловонных миазмов и каменной пыли. Попытался в очередной раз убедить себя, что Асгард с его холодным величием и золотым троном давным-давно надоел ему хуже горькой редьки. Ему и здесь неплохо. А самое главное, в лесах не сыщется ни одного зеркала, откуда на него неожиданно бы выпрыгнула изуродованная черным зигзагом нитей физиономия. Беспокойная вода у берега Ивинг была к нему добра, отражая лишь смутные очертания узкого лица да копну волос цвета пламени.

Не имеющее значения для бессмертного создания время убегало прочь вместе с быстрым течением. Пришла и прошла зима, за ней — другая. Зазеленела и подёрнулась желтизной листва.

Туманным прохладным утром с другого берега реки долетел приглушённый вой. Слишком тонкий и слаженный для могучих волчьих глоток, он звенел и таял в воздухе посвистом леденящего ветра и предвестьем близких снегов. Таинственный звук приближался, метался среди бронзовых сосновых стволов, выписывая петли и круги, и Локи удивлённо прислушивался к нему. Он не боялся. Чего бы ему было бояться на этой ничейной, безлюдной земле? Да, он онемел — но его чародейство по-прежнему с ним… да и без чар он способен крепко врезать кому угодно. Кто бы ни завывал на другом берегу Ивинг, пусть приходит.

К середине дня они пришли. Свора легконогих гончих с длинными мордами и поджарыми телами, стремительных и не ведающих усталости. Бесшерстных, словно выточенных искусным мастером из куска полупрозрачного льда, с белыми глазами без зрачков и проступающими из-под тонкой кожи ребрами. Псы гнали оленя — матёрого самца с тяжёлой короной рогов, из тех, что мидгардские охотники почтительно именуют «королевскими». Полный сил, олень нёсся вперед уверенным поскоком, с хрустом проламываясь сквозь кусты и взлетая над грудами валунов. Взметнув сноп радужных брызг, он ворвался в бурные, но неглубокие воды Ивинг. Заскрёб копытами по каменистому дну, где шагом, где вплавь пробиваясь к спасению. Завывающая на все лады свора толкалась на обрыве, повернув щучьи морды вслед ускользающей добыче. Словно приняв общее решение, собаки посыпались вниз. Они безнадёжно отстали, олень, поскальзываясь и громко фыркая, уже выбирался на берег, ещё мгновение — и лес сомкнётся вокруг него, укрывая и защищая.

Прилетевшая стрела вошла зверю точно под лопатку. Вторая уклюнула в глаз — и могучий король леса, сделав несколько шатающихся шагов, завалился набок неподалёку от устроенного Локи большого костровища. Переплывшие реку собаки закружили рядом с тушей, перелаиваясь звонкими, точно весенняя капель, голосами. Две из них подбежали к Локи, издалека обнюхали его, гавкнули для порядку и вернулись к сородичам, жадно лакавшим тёплую оленью кровь.

«Вот, я видел загонщиков, — подумал Локи, — но где же хозяин псов?»

Он ожидал появления верхового или нескольких — а на берегу Ивинг возникла одна-единственная фигура. Двигаясь с пугающей плавностью выслеживающего добычу зверя, охотник соскользнул в реку. Странные бесшёрстные гончие скопом бросились навстречу преодолевшему стремнину хозяину, обрадованно запрыгали, вываливая из пастей языки цвета рыбьей чешуи. Мимоходом потрепав собак по мордам, охотник шагнул к поверженной добыче — и остановился, краем глаза заметив неподвижного Локи. На неискушённый взгляд первого встречного: обычного человека из числа уроженцев Мидгарда. Который не удирал прочь с истошными воплями ужаса и не спешил хвататься за копьё или топор.

Просто стоял и преспокойно смотрел на приближающегося гиганта с тёмно-синей кожей, на которой серебрились, причудливо ветвясь, глубоко прорезанные клановые узоры. Нифльхеймский ётун с глазами цвета раскалённых углей и мощными костяными выступами надо лбом, напоминающими рога. Страх во плоти, смерть неминуемая, лютая и не ведающая пощады. Молниеносным выпадом длинной руки ётун нацелился сгрести спокойно стоявшего человека за отворот мехового плаща — но ухватил только пустоту. Локи не сделал ни единого движения, не уклонился, не увернулся. Просто исчез, возникнув парой шагов левее.

Великан нахмурился. Его зрачки полыхнули алым, когда он повторил бросок — и снова остался ни с чем. Третьего раза оказалось достаточно. Смекнув, что имеет дело не с простым смертным, но с умелым колдуном, ётун опасливо попятился. Гулким и диковинно пришёптывающим, похожим на треск ломающегося льда, голосом вопросил:

— Это твои владения?

Мотнув головой, Локи широким взмахом руки очертил речной берег и окрестный лес. Мол, я просто тут живу, но ты проходи, не стесняйся.

— Чего молчишь? — по-свойски осведомился гость из-за реки. Раздражённо дернув плечом, Локи провёл пальцем по зашитому рту. Слишком давно он не навещал родные края, напрочь позабыв, как прямолинейны и бестактны его собратья по крови. Забыл и о том, какое устрашающе-великолепное зрелище они из себя представляют, и о варварской привычке соплеменников мастерить тяжёлые украшения из костей поверженных врагов вперемешку с золотыми монетами чужих стран и грубо обработанными каменьями. Потомки Имира и Бергельмира были мрачными воплощениями первозданной стихии, льда, ветра и снега — а Локи, ётуна по рождению, всегда тянуло к обжигающим языкам огня.

— А-а, понятно. Кто это тебя так?

Отвернувшись, Локи перевёл взгляд на зубчатую полосу далеких Железных гор. Ётун освежует добытого оленя, созовёт разбежавшихся гончих и уйдет своей дорогой. Ну и пусть.

— А я тебя признал, — великан оказался прямо за левым плечом Локи. Ни одна ветка не хрустнула под ногой, ни один сухой лист не зашелестел, пока охотник беззвучно пересекал поляну. — Ты Локи, который ушёл в Асгард. Говорили, ты надолго застрял в плену у цвергов. Мол, Один выменял твою голову на золотой молот для своего сынка. Тор теперь с ним неразлучен. Что, правда или врут?

Локи злобно фыркнул, с силой выдохнув через нос. Вот как, значит. Вот какие слухи о нём распускает Один и его прихвостни. Сплетни успели облететь все Девять Миров, достигнув даже ледяных равнин Нифльхейма. Пожалуй, настала пора вернуться в Асгард и перемолвиться словечком-другим с Одином. А цверги-то, цверги каковы! Так и не отважились признаться, что упустили пленника. Затаились и помалкивают под своими горами, трусливые душонки. Нет, надо собраться с силами и наслать на них повальный мор, что ли…

Тяжёлая, обжигающая холодом сквозь меха и слои ткани рука упала на его плечо, с неодолимой силой развернув и толкнув спиной к сосне. Оказавшись лицом к лицу с ётуном, Локи растерянно сморгнул, вскинул ладонь — меж разведённых в стороны пальцев затанцевало готовое рвануться в бой рыжее пламя. Здравый смысл твердил, что великан, при всей его силе и ловкости, ничего не сможет ему противопоставить. Он может исчезнуть в любой миг, может обернуться рыбой или зверем, слиться с шершавым стволом дерева.

— Стой, не дергайся, — велел ётун. — Не обижу.

Сильные, широкие пальцы обхватили Локи за подбородок, вынудив задрать голову. В другой руке великана мелькнуло прозрачным льдом узкое лезвие. Локи забыл выдохнуть застывший в горле воздух, когда клинок плавно скользнул меж губ, рассекая скрученную заскорузлую жилу. Рот мгновенно наполнился солёной кровью, она тёплыми струйками потекла по подбородку, закапала вниз, пачкая одежду. Великан отпустил его, слегка толкнув в плечо, и Локи пошатнулся, не веря тому, что всё кончилось. Вот так, легко и просто, по чистой случайности и прихоти судьбы. Он слепо заковылял к реке, спотыкаясь о корни, а ётун, словно напрочь позабыв о нём, шагнул к оленьей туше.

На берегу Локи, напрочь утративший чувство времени, просидел долго, почти до самого заката. Кривясь и ругаясь, выдергивал пропитавшиеся кровью скользкие остатки нитей, похожие на дохлых червей. Они застревали в коже, оттягивая губы, заставляя Локи кривиться в гримасах и скалиться подобно дикому зверю. Он заговаривал текущую кровь, пил большими глотками холодную воду, пока не заныли зубы, наслаждаясь вернувшейся способностью ощущать вкус. Снова и снова проводил пальцами по уродливому кольцу разбухших шрамов вокруг рта, убеждая себя, что вскоре они заживут и станут совершенно незаметны. Дёргающая боль приходила и уходила, как морские приливы и отливы, но больше не имела значения. Локи говорил сам с собою и бурлящей на перекатах Ивинг, отмечая, каким хриплым стал его голос и как неохотно ворочается язык. Меткое и дерзкое слово всегда было его наивернейшим оружием, но теперь его меч затупился и покрылся ржавчиной. Одна из снежных гончих прибежала и села рядом, сочувственно пыхтя и таращась серебряными глазами без зрачков. Потянуло запахом горящих смолистых поленьев и сладким ароматом жарящегося мяса. Мясо. Дымящееся, с привкусом крови, в которое наконец-то можно впиться зубами, рвать и глотать большими непрожёванными кусками. Как прекрасна жизнь.

Возясь у реки, Локи умудрился насквозь промочить сапоги, нижний край плаща и рубаху. От костра веяло согревающим жаром, отрубленная голова оленя с остекленевшими глазами и короной рогов красовалась на пне, а распяленная вверх ногами ободранная туша зверя висела меж двух соседних деревьев. Ётун неторопливо отсекал ножом длинные, тонкие пласты капающего кровью алого мяса, нанизывал на ветки и развешивал над огнём.

— Можешь называть меня Хальфом, — буркнул он, когда Локи подошёл к костру. — Не жри сразу помногу, стошнит.

— Угу, — промычал Локи, сражаясь с полупрожаренной олениной, такой хрустяще-обугленной снаружи и упругой, истекающей соком внутри. — Я у тебя в долгу.

— А то, — с достоинством кивнул нифльхеймский охотник по имени Хальф. Отрезав новый кусок, он швырнул его гончим. Клацнули узкие челюсти, пойманное на лету мясо исчезло. — В большом таком долгу. Давно ты здесь обрастаешь плесенью?

Локи мысленно пересчитал пролетевшие мимо дни и месяцы. Набежало не меньше года, а то и двух. Или трёх? Что-то он совсем запутался.

— Давненько, — уклончиво отозвался он, потянувшись за следующим ломтем. — Что плохого стряслось в Девяти Мирах за время моего вынужденного отсутствия?

— Сам понимаешь, новости в наши дальние края доходят небыстро и нечасто, — пожал широченными плечами ётун. Вытащил из дорожного мешка обтянутую кожей флягу, поболтал в воздухе: — Хочешь?

— Зачем спрашиваешь? Дай, дай, дай сюда! — Локи вцепился в фляжку, торопливо открутил крышку и отхлебнул. Горло немедля обожгло расплавленным огнём, густой, тягучий напиток лавиной прокатился вниз и тёплым клубком свернулся в желудке. Локи закашлялся, смахнул ладонью выступившие слёзы:

— Во имя всех богов, что за хрень?

— Жгучий лед, — хмыкнул Хальф. — Зимний эль тройной возгонки, на снежноягоднике. Кроме Нифльхейма, такого нигде не добудешь. Цени мою щедрость.

— Оценил, оценил, — Локи зажмурился, вдохнул поглубже и сделал ещё глоток, зажевав полоской мяса. Большая гончая настойчиво тёрлась о его ноги, виляя тонким хвостом и выпрашивая кусочек. — Так как насчёт последних новостей?

Ётун начал рассказывать, порой прерывая речи, чтобы прикрикнуть на собак, нарезать оленины и подбросить дров. Локи слушал. Выходило, что в Асгарде всё по-прежнему. За исключением Тора. Прежде державшийся в тени великого отца и старших сородичей, а теперь заполучивший могущественный молот Громовержец и компания его приятелей разгулялись вовсю. Бесчисленные победы в громких (и зачастую совершенно бессмысленных) сражениях, вырванные из лап чудовищ похищенные девы, разбитые великаньи головы, подвиги и всеобщее восхищение Девяти Миров. Локи слушал и кривился. Во что превратился Асгард, если его обитателей теперь занимают похождения самоуверенного мальчишки с топором? Проучить бы его. Так, чтоб проникся и запомнил до конца своей долгой-долгой жизни: сила решает многое в мире, но не всё.

От съеденного и выпитого Локи изрядно разобрало. Вновь обретя возможность говорить, он много и беспричинно смеялся. Пытался передразнивать гортанный ётунский выговор, уверял, что небо раскачивается, а созвездия меняются местами. Заплетающимся языком взывал к Хеймдаллю, дабы тот открыл Радужный Мост, но никак не мог толком выговорить имя Стража Врат. В конце концов он мешком повис на спокойном, как скала, Хальфе.

— Эк тебя, — уважительно заметил ётун. Локи рассеянно подумал о том, как завораживающе мерцают багровые зрачки, и том, что от обитателя Нифльхейма пахнет сосновым дымком и ледяной свежестью. Ведь он, Локи, по сути своей выглядит точно так же, но редко принимает пугающий синекожий облик. Асам совсем не нравился бродящий среди них инеистый великан, и по молчаливому соглашению Локи пришлось позабыть о своём истинном обличье. Даже здесь, в лесу, где ему незачем было притворяться, он сохранял личину аса. Фальшивку, ставшую второй кожей. Он мог бы сбросить её, мог стать самим собой и вытворять то, что ему хочется… А мечталось ему сейчас об рискованном безумстве и рискованной новизне. Хотелось сполна ощутить себя живым, бросить вызов судьбе и посмеяться. Он крепче прижался к твердому, как дерево, холодному боку ётуна, вызывающе косясь на него снизу вверх. Хальф запустил пятерню в давно нечёсаные рыжие лохмы Локи, резким движением вынудив того ещё больше запрокинуть голову, и насмешливо фыркнул прямо в лицо:

— Иди проспись. Ты у меня в долгу, но такая вира мне не нужна.

— И то правда, — пробормотал Локи, мгновенно протрезвев в удручённом осознании того, что завтра наверняка проснётся в землянке на берегу Ивинг в одиночестве.

Хальф не ушёл. Ни в наступивший день, ни в последующие. Ётун и его свора охотились в окрестных холмах, возвращаясь с добычей. Вечерами Хальф разжигал костёр, и они допоздна сидели у огня. Иногда разговаривали, иногда молчали. Локи следил за взлетающими к тёмному небу искрами и развлекался, пытаясь угадать, о чём размышляет сидящее напротив разумное чудище из страны льда и холода. Порванные губы заживали, внутренний голос ныл о том, что он засиделся на одном месте и пришла пора напомнить о себе, а свалившийся невесть откуда сородич будоражил воображение.

Локи всё-таки затащил ётуна в землянку и в свою постель. Отчасти из неуёмного любопытства, отчасти из благодарности. И не пожалел о содеянном. Хальф оказался из числа тех, кто его всецело устраивал: невозмутимый, выносливый, признающий за божеством право вести и указывать, неутомимый и сильный. С одним-единственным недостатком: его кожа и дыхание всегда оставались холодными. Прямо-таки ледяными, несмотря на все старания Локи. Это раздражало и злило. Ночами Локи хотел согреваться, а не мёрзнуть под боком у безмолвной глыбы льда. С другой стороны, Хальф охотно позволял Локи седлать свой вздыбленный член и устраивать безумную скачку за ускользающей луной. Ётун понятия не имел о таких вещах, как поцелуи или ласки, но когда брался вставлять — делал это крепко и основательно. Пропуская мимо ушей любые завывания и угрозы Локи. Как будто лучше знал, что именно на самом деле нужно божеству.

На рассвете после одной из таких изматывающих ночей Локи выбрался из хижины наружу, глотнуть свежего воздуха. Лес встретил его белизной свежевыпавшего снега и чёрным кружевом ветвей. Гончие с гавканьем носились друг за другом, играя. Обрывистые берега Ивинг украсились хрупкой канвой сосулек.

Беззвучно вынырнувший из дверного проёма Хальф громоздился у него за плечом.

— Я решил, чем ты выплатишь мне долг, — заявил ётун.

— Хм?

— Постель — не выплата, — отрезал Хальф. — Просто забава. У тебя на морде было написано, как сильно ты этого хочешь. Почему бы и нет, от меня не убудет.

— Тогда чего тебе нужно? — насторожился Локи.

— Отведи меня в Асгард, — бухнул инеистый великан. — Кроме тебя, никто из нашего народа там не бывал. Хочу увидеть золотой город асов своими глазами. Будет о чём рассказать, когда вернусь домой. Ты ведь не собираешься всю оставшуюся жизнь торчать на этих болотах? В Нифльхейм ты тоже не вернёшься. Куда тебе идти, как не в Асгард?

Рассуждения ётуна звучали на редкость разумно. У Локи и в самом деле не было другого пристанища, кроме Асгарда. Он прикинул свои возможности: его умения и сил вполне достанет на то, чтобы соткать подходящий морок, окутав им инеистого великана. Придав ему, скажем, облик тёмного альва из подземных чертогов Свартальвхейма. Или мидгардского берсерка. Мол, обзавёлся в странствиях телохранителем и приволок спутника с собой. Пусть полюбуется на красу и величие асов. Все будут таращиться на вернувшегося Локи, расспрашивать, где его носило. Мало кто обратит внимание на скромно держащегося позади человека. Асы вообще склонны не замечать слабых мира сего, если те не путаются у них под ногами.

Но если Хальф — лазутчик, посланный из Нифльхейма выведать секреты поселения асов, слабости его обороны и присмотреть удобные места для нападения? От подобной мысли Локи захмыкал, с трудом сдерживая рвущийся наружу хохот. Великаны, если и одерживали где какую победу, то беря лишь числом и безудержной отвагой, но отнюдь не воинским умением, трезвым расчётом, стратегией и тактикой. У них никогда не хватало ума всецело воспользоваться плодами своей доблести, и вскоре былые побеждённые вышвыривали победителей назад, в царство льда и холода. Пусть Хальф сколько угодно глазеет по сторонам и запоминает. Так даже увлекательнее, ибо игра в «кто кого перехитрит» — из тех игр, что никогда не приедаются и не надоедают.

— Убедил, — кивнул Локи. — Долг платежом красен. Будет тебе Асгард на золотом блюде. Только не обессудь, ты явишься туда в чужой шкуре. Кем хочешь быть — светлым альвом, цвергом, человеком или ручным медведем на цепочке?

— Человеком, — выбрал нифльхеймец.

— Идёт, — Локи прикрыл глаза и взмахнул руками, сплетая заклятье. Человек из Хальфа вышел убедительный, отчасти смахивающий на Тюра-Воителя — массивное сложение обманчиво неповоротливого здоровяка, крупные черты лица и светлые волосы, сплетённые в множество косиц. Локи оглядел своё творение со всех сторон и остался доволен. Что бы там ни болтали злые языки завистников, а в чародействе он уверенно брал верх над Одином и даже над самой Фрейей, прирожденной мастерицей сейта. — Скликай псов да пойдём. Дорога дальняя.

— А дом? — напомнил Хальф. — Так и бросишь?

— Конечно. На кой он мне сдался? — удивился вопросу Локи.

— Мы что, будем ковылять пешком до самого Асгарда? — не отставал Хальф.

— Увидишь, — Локи состроил загадочную улыбку, вышедшую кривоватой из-за подживающих шрамов.

Гончие дружно ринулись вперёд, замелькали среди стволов, рассыпая на белом снегу голубоватые отпечатки лап. Локи возвращался тем же путем, каким пришёл сюда: вдоль по берегу реки до скалистого мыса, где воды быстрой Ивинг сливались с неторопливым течением могучей Сюльг. Здесь путников дожидались — по заснеженной лесной поляне неспешно бродили два осёдланных коня, крупный жеребец пепельно-серой масти и второй, поменьше, соловый в рыжих подпалинах. Серый, увидев Локи, обрадованно заржал и грузно потрусил навстречу, здороваться.

— И тебе долгих дней, Свади, — Локи потрепал коня за жёсткую чёлку. Принадлежавший некогда злобному великану и вынужденный целыми днями таскать тяжёлые камни на постройке асгардских стен, колдовской жеребец Свадильфари стараниями Локи получил свободу. Свади предлагали остаться в конюшнях Асгарда вместе со своим отпрыском от Локи, восьминогим красавцем Слейпниром, но жеребец предпочёл вольно скакать по всем Девяти Мирам. Иногда Локи обращался к нему за помощью, и серый конь охотно вставал под седло. — А это кто, твой дружок? Выглядит толковым. Как, отыщете путь до Асгарда?

Свади закивал, звеня позолоченной уздечкой и дёргая ушами. Локи запрыгнул в седло и оглянулся посмотреть, как там обстоят дела у Хальфа. Инеистый великан и соловый конь подозрительно таращились друг на друга. Когда Хальф протянул руку к уздечке, соловый злобно ощерил зубы и топнул копытом. Они закружили по поляне, взрывая снег и угрожающе щерясь друг на друга. Свадильфари приглушённым ржанием призвал сородича не артачиться, и Хальф неуклюже забрался на спину коня. Соловый немедля запрыгал, азартно поддавая задом.

— Неча скалиться, — рявкнул Хальф на потешающегося Локи, отчаянно стараясь не потерять равновесие и не упустить поводья. — Знаешь, по Нифльхейму не скачут табуны лошадей!

— Зато у вас пасутся стада вольных чибисов, — парировал Локи. — Они ничуть не хуже. И сидеть на них куда удобнее, у них задницы толстые!

Асгард за время отсутствия Локи ничуть не изменился. Такой же окаменевший в своём величии, нестерпимо сверкающий золотыми крышами чертогов и хранимый кольцом неприступных снежно-белых стен. Было смешно даже подумать, что ётуны способны штурмовать их. Локи и Хальф въехали в город через Восходные врата, запоздало признавшая Локи стража отсалютовала копьями. Старший над караулом почтительно осведомился, нужно ли оповестить Всеотца о возвращении побратима.

— Нет, — величественно отмахнулся Локи, проезжая мимо. — Как-нибудь сам управлюсь.

Хальф помалкивал, в изумлении озираясь вокруг. Над головами проплывали выгнутые Радужным мостом серебряные арки, вздымали копыта бронзовые кони, струились многоцветные водопады и состязались в красоте и необычайности постройки чертоги асов. Всё было, как и прежде. Разве что прибавилось дворцов и раззолоченных шпилей с указующими направление ветра фигурками. Прохожие таращились вслед, некоторые кланялись, многие приветственно махали руками, интересуясь: цверги отпустили Локи за хорошее поведение или теперь на месте Свартальвхейма красуется зияющая дымящаяся яма? Локи отшучивался, перемигивался со смазливыми асиньями.

Всё-таки иногда приятно возвращаться домой, подумал Локи, останавливая Свадильфари перед расписными воротами собственного дома. Пусть его там никто не ждал, но защищённая сетью заклятий дверь с готовностью распахнулась, стоило прикоснуться к тяжелому кольцу на створке. Дом вздрогнул, оживился, зашептался, стены и двери обрадованно перекликались с окнами, столами и сундуками: «Хозяин вернулся, хозяин пришёл…». Прежде Локи жил в царских чертогах, и мог бы снова занять свои покои, но ему больше нравился обустроенный по собственному вкусу дом с тонкими рябинами у крыльца.

Несколько следующих дней промелькнули в суетливой заполошности. В дверь стучались друзья и знакомые, желавшие перемолвиться словом и послушать рассказы Локи о его новых похождениях. Явились несколько дев из окружения Фрейи, ахавших, выразительно стрелявших глазками по сторонам и намекавших, как сильно они скучали в его отсутствие. Пришли Идунн и Браги с приятелями. Идунн принесла пирог с яблоками, обеспокоенно прощебетала, что Локи слишком отощал, и заметила, что шрамы вокруг рта придают ему некое мрачное очарование. Браги по-медвежьи облапил вернувшегося приятеля, взревел, что шрамы только украшают настоящего мужчину и заверил, что они никогда, никогда не сомневались в умении Локи ускользнуть из любой клетки. Потом скальд расчехлил арфу и запел. А посреди ночи они шумной и пьяной компанией вывалились из дома и отправились гулять.

Что было дальше — Локи помнил смутно. Наутро у него нещадно болела голова. Чертог Одина, Валяскьяльв, стоял незыблемо и вроде бы казался целым, золотые шпили и башни устремлялись к небесам, в стенах Асгарда не зияло прорех и никто спозаранку не орал во дворе, требуя виры за кровь. Празднество по случаю возвращения Локи обошлось без жертв и разрушений.

От Одина никто не явился. Похоже, Всеотец был по горло занят некими важными государственными делами, и его не слишком волновала участь побратима. А может, ему всё донесли верные соглядатаи с крыльями. Локи мельком заметил одного из воронов, то ли Хугина, то ли Мунина. Нахохлившись, огромная чёрная птица сидела на стрехе дома и мрачно лупала глазами.

Освоившийся Хальф шатался по городу. Присутствие человека в Асгарде никого не удивляло — большинство воителей-эйнхериев Вальгаллы и Фолькванга были родом как раз из Мидгарда. Они несли службу на стенах и воротах Асгарда, пользовались полной свободой и вольно разгуливали по улицам. Хальф раздобыл себе крылатый шлем и доспех, отлично сойдя за одного из дружинных Одина, недавно сражённого в бою и за доблесть взятого в Асгард. Локи надеялся, инеистому великану достанет ума не задираться и не влипать в дурные истории.

Вместо посланца от Всеотца прибежал слуга из Трудхейма, владения Тора-Громовержца. Любимый сынок Одина со всем почтением приглашал старшего сородича оказать ему честь и навестить его чертоги. Почему бы и нет, подумал Локи. Надо же из первых рук разузнать, что нынче творится при дворе Всеотца и откуда лучше всего нанести скрытый удар. Ибо месть Локи неотвратима, как смена времён года в Мидгарде и сходящая с горы лавина!

— А можно с тобой? — спросил Хальф, прознав о приглашении. Локи удивлённо склонил голову набок:

— Хочешь побывать в гостях у Тора?

— Хочу увидеть легендарный золотой молот, — признался ётун. — Гляну хоть издалека — и мы в расчёте.

— Ладно, — не нашёл причин отказать Локи.

Трудхейм, Чертог Силы, переливался множеством огней. Стены и балки в нём насквозь пропитались запахом жарящегося мяса и дымом тысяч сгоревших сосновых поленьев, и казалось, будто дерево едва заметно светится изнутри теплым янтарным мерцанием. Тор сделался ещё громогласнее, чем помнилось Локи, и вроде как подрос на пару пальцев. Правду говорят, слава — лучшие дрожжи. Тор занимал слишком много места даже в собственном доме. Под его тяжелыми шагами скрипуче пели доски. На него обожающе таращились слуги, асиньи, лошади и охотничьи собаки, а его волосы, бывшие прежде обычного льняного оттенка, теперь отливали расплавленным золотом. Суждения Тора обо всём на свете были самоуверенными до нахальности, и стремление Локи подложить младшенькому сынку Всеотца жирную свинью сделалось почти нестерпимым. Будь у Тора жена, Локи соблазнил бы её прямо здесь, на пиру, на глазах у обалдевших гостей. Но Тор доселе успешно избегал тяжких уз брака, бодро шагая по жизни, наслаждаясь бытием аса и непринуждённо помахивая новой игрушкой.

Вопреки легендам и слухам, Мьёлльнир был вовсе не золотым, но железным. Выкованный из наилучшего и наикрепчайшего цвергского металла, боевой молот с тяжелым бойком и оплетённой лосиной кожей короткой рукоятью мирно красовался на крючьях, вбитых в стену большого зала для гостей. Рядом с выставленными напоказ прочими трофеями Тора — чудовищно огромной головой снежного змея с клыками и роговой короной, сработанной из неразрушимой твердости льда ётунской секирой и бичом огненного великана. Свёрнутый в упругое кольцо бич порой начинал искриться и тихонько гудел, в точности как натопленная печка. Мьёлльнир же висел тихо и сокрушающих молний не исторгал. Локи незамедлительно пожелал узнать, сколько раз в день Тор протирает своё сокровище тряпочкой и сдувает с него пыль. Тор заржал выпущенным на заливной луг жеребцом и потащил Локи к столу.

Надо отдать ему должное — Тор смутился, когда в застольной беседе зашла речь о том, что никто из асов не явился Локи на помощь и не вытащил из цвергского узилища. Громовержец отвёл ясный взгляд и пробурчал в бороду: мол, он с друзьями совсем уж вознамерился пойти на Свартальвхейм войной, да Хеймдалль не открыл им радужный мост, а Всеотец пригрозил сугубым неудовольствием. Мол, никаким цвергам никогда не сломить духа Локи. Когда ему надоест скучать за решёткой, он просочится у цвергов меж пальцев, а они даже не заметят его бегства. Но вообще он, Тор, решения отца не одобряет, потому как негоже мужу достойному бросать соратника в беде. Но сам понимаешь, ссориться с отцом ему как-то не с руки… Здорово, что Локи снова дома! Без него Асгард совсем не тот. Мёд недостаточно хмелен, посиделки не такие буйные, в ристалищах нет былого азарта, и даже небо какое-то серое, а не синее!

— Сейчас расплачусь, — скривился в ответ на горячую речь Локи. — Дамы, одолжите платочек.

Сьёфна и Гевьон, исподтишка толкнув друг друга локотками, немедля протянули свои, своеручно расшитые шелками и бисером. Тор сгрёб оба платка широкой лапищей, заявив, что такая ехидная злыдня, как Локи, не заслуживает девичьих подарков.

Скромно державшийся в стороне Хальф прохаживался вдоль стены с боевыми трофеями Тора. Осторожно коснулся пальцем бритвенной остроты клыков в разинутой пасти снежного змея. Снял с креплений и уважительно взвесил в руках ётунскую дубину с навершием из черепа. Вернул на место и потянулся к рукояти молота.

Браги как раз вздумалось потешить собрание новой драпой, оттого все головы были повёрнуты к нему. Вдохновенный скальд вещал, драпа воистину была хороша, и Локи слишком поздно заметил холодный ледяной взблеск в дальнем конце огромной горницы.

А когда заметил — было поздно.

Хальф схватил молот. Сеть заклятий, поддерживающих ложное обличье, лопнула изнутри и начала сползать клочьями, как облезает кожа на лице мертвеца. Явив онемевшим в ужасе гостям истинное обличье — могучего великана с кожей цвета древнего, многолетнего льда, и полыхающими багровым пламенем глазами. Ётун взревел. От силы его голоса затрепетали и погасли факелы на стенах. Испуганно, сдавленно завизжали женщины. Мьёлльнир окутался сетью быстро перемещающихся, трескучих молний пронзительно-голубого отлива, и Хальф, размахнувшись, изо всех сил ударил им по бревенчатой стене торова чертога.

Стена не рухнула. В ней возник окаймлённый призрачным синим пламенем чёрный проем, из которого потёк мерзлый, пробирающий до костей ветер. Хальф устрашающе рыкнул на особо смелого — или безмерно глупого — воителя из молодых асов, осмелившегося замахнуться на него кинжалом, и прыгнул в бездонную темноту. Проём сжался в точку и взорвался, разметав вокруг веер из тысячи острейших льдинок.

Ётун исчез. Вместе с молотом Тора.

* * *

— Если это была твоя очередная шутка, то извини, что не смеюсь, — устало сказал Один Всеотец после того, как переполох малость стих, дом его сына опустел, гости разбежались по Асгарду делиться ужасной новостью с домочадцами, друзьями и соседями, а Тор остался горевать о своей утрате. — Кого ты к нам приволок? Зачем, Локи?

— Я думал, он человек… — начал оправдываться Локи. Его речь была прервана взмахом державной длани:

— Будет тебе лгать. Понимаю, ты малость посидел в заточении и смертельно оскорбился. Но поверь, я знал, что делаю. Пребывание у цвергов пошло бы тебе на пользу. Тебе не помешало побыть в одиночестве и поразмыслить над тем, что ты творишь.

— А что я такое творю? — возмутился Локи. — Я сделал именно то, о чём ты попросил. Добыл сокровища, за которые Асгарду не пришлось расплачиваться. И не услышал ни единого слова благодарности!

— Поэтому ты притащил в гости ётуна и позволил ему стянуть у Тора молот, — припечатал Один.

— Н-ну, я встретил его по чистой случайности и понятия не имел, что он охотится за Мьёлльниром… — Локи скривился. Он бы сам первым усомнился в правдивости такого рассказа. Вот и Один ему не верит, что совсем не удивительно. Ничто не меняется в этом худшем из миров, и по-прежнему Локи неизменно повинен в любых бедах Асгарда. — Какая разница, как именно он сюда проскользнул! Важно другое — чего ждать, к чему готовиться?

— К большим неприятностям, — пророчески изрёк Один. — Вряд ли ётуны спёрли чужое сокровище для того, чтобы невозбранно на него любоваться. Они либо потребуют выкупа, либо решат, что с Мьёлльниром в руках можно рискнуть и двинуть войска к Асгарду. Твой синий дружок — он хотя бы чьих кровей был? Из какого клана?

— Эм-м… — Локи с извиняющимся видом пожал плечами. — Он звал себя Хальфом. Вот и всё, что я о нём знаю.

Единственный глаз Всеотца пристально уставился на собеседника. Локи очень не любил, когда Один начинал вот так пялиться. Возникало пугающее ощущение, будто праздная болтовня и шепотки о том, что якобы незрячее око правителя Асгарда обладает способностью проницать мир насквозь, видя вещи и людей такими, каковы они воистину есть, а не какими желают казаться — правда от первого до последнего слова. И сейчас Один выскажет многое про мужей женовидных, ни в чём удержу не ведающих и готовых в сумасбродстве своём расстелиться под любого, кто с пьяных глаз приглянется.

Но Один только тяжело вздохнул и промолчал. Он знал своего побратима, как облупленного. Бессмысленно стыдить или упрекать Локи в содеянном. Всё едино не исправится.

Через несколько дней явился гонец. Не инеистый великан из Нифльхейма, но ётунхеймский тролль — приземистый и кривоногий, лохматый, что еловая чаща, с резным костяным кольцом в носу и волчьей шкуре с пролысинами вкруг упитанного брюха. Тролль волок шест с привязанным на конце пуком омелы и веток падуба, размахивая им в знак миролюбивых намерений. За вестником беды волной тёк неповторимый аромат тухлого мяса и застоявшейся гнилой воды.

Эйнхерии не впустили его в чертог Одина, хотя посланец возмущённо орал, брызгал слюной и топал ногами. Тролль принёс письмо, начертанное на криво обрезанном листе пергамента — похоже, выделанном из человечьей кожи. Послание было кратким и недвусмысленным. Правителю Золотого города предлагалось обменять молот Мьёлльнир на богиню Фрейю, а также доброй волей отпустить на свободу содержащегося в заложниках у асов Локи, сына Лафея. Через три дня Фрейю и Локи ожидали у переправы через Сюльг. Подписано дерзкое письмо было именем Хальфинди, сына Лафея, ярла Утгарда и сопредельных земель.

— Сына Лафея, — многозначительно повторил Один, откладывая лист в сторону. — А ты, значит, заложник в Асгарде. Ежедневно терпящий муки в престрашном узилище, надо полагать.

— Ничего не знаю, — Локи уронил буйную голову лбом в подставленную ладонь. — В первый раз слышу. В Нифльхейме давным-давно позабыли обо мне. Зачем бы им требовать меня обратно?

— Вот и думаю, на кой ляд ты им вдруг занадобился, — буркнул Всеотец. Локи лихорадочно размышлял, сопоставляя одно с другим. Слишком давно он не получал вестей из дома. Папаша Лафей всегда был бодрым сукиным сыном. Нет ничего удивительного в том, что он прижил нового отпрыска. Может, от той же супруги, с которой зачал Локи, может, взял новую жену взамен прежней. Интересно, мать ещё топчет землю? Или сгинула в одной из бесконечных стычек, а может, её сразила в поединке та, что стала матерью Хальфа? Выходит, он переспал с родным или сводным братом. Да уж, такой подвиг никто не отважится повторить… С какой целью братец пытается теперь вытребовать его обратно в Нифльхейм? Случайной ли была встреча на берегах Ивинг, или Хальф целенаправленно разыскивал старшего сородича? Что ж, Хальф не лишен сметливости и отлично справился. До последнего момента никто ничего не заподозрил. «Даже я, — огорчённо признал Локи. — Обвел меня вокруг пальца. Украл мою месть. И теперь я вынужден сидеть, слушать ворчание Одина и думать, как нам выкрутиться».

Распахнулись литые из золота створки Валаскьяльв, градом просыпался топот множества приближающихся шагов. Асы и асиньи из ближайшего окружения Всеотца явились на совет. Вопреки обыкновению, впереди всех вышагивал не Тор в неизменном алом плаще, но бледная до синевы и переполненная гневом Фрейя. За ней с трудом поспевали отец, брат и нынешний сердечный друг, мидгардский ярл Оттар, а следом едва ли не вприпрыжку торопились остальные.

— Я не выйду замуж за ётуна даже ради спасения Асгарда и всех Девяти Миров! — с порога рявкнула Фрейя, не размениваясь на мелочи вроде приветствия или поклона хозяину чертогов. — Хватит с меня! Стоит чему случиться, и безответную Фрейю немедля волокут замуж! Так вот, не надейтесь! Ничего подобного больше не будет! Тору следовало лучше приглядывать за своим имуществом и не выставлять его напоказ, а Локи — не тащить в Асгард кого попало! Облажаетесь, а я потом отвечай!

— Дорогая, — попытался усмирить бушующую красавицу Оттар. — Конечно, ты не поедешь ни в какой Нифльхейм и не станешь женой отвратительного великана, только успокойся…

Фрейя мрачно сверкнула голубыми очами, без лишних слов напомнив о том, что не стоит обманываться её внешним видом. Дочь Ньёрда была не только богиней любви и красоты, но и безумной воительницей, что порой щедро сбирала с миров кровавую жатву. В её чертоге обитала половина эйнхериев Асгарда, за её спиной стояли валькирии — и возражать Фрейе, когда она пребывала в дурном настроении, осмелился бы только безумец. Ну, или Локи, что почти одно и то же.

— Конечно, ты не поедешь в Нифльхейм, — поддакнул Локи. — Пожалей моих сородичей. Они не заслужили такой кары… Тебе никогда не говорили, как ты прекрасна, когда сердишься?

Асинья перевела дух и криво ухмыльнулась. Оттар нахмурился. Локи украдкой подмигнул ему — мол, какие между нами могут быть счёты? Мы оба пользовались благосклонностью Фрейи… да и не только мы.

— Значит, война? — с надеждой подал голос Тор. — Мы наконец-то пойдём на них войной, да, отец?

— Ты в любом случае останешься дома, — строго заявила Фригг. — Ведь у них твой молот. Великаны отнюдь не так глупы, как о них думают, и могли изыскать способ заставить Мьёлльнир служить им.

Собрание встревоженно зашелестело.

— Матушка! — взвыл Тор.

— Сто лет как матушка. Ни шагу за порог, я сказала! И отец со мной согласен. Так, господин мой?

Один насупил брови. Асы и асиньи затихли, ожидая слов повелителя.

— Войны не будет, — внушительно и грозно изрёк Один. — Слишком дорогой ценой нам обошлись прошлые битвы с великаньим племенем. Ётуны желают вернуть себе Локи? Прекрасно. Пусть едет. Вместе с Фрейей.

— Я никуда не поеду! — в голосе асиньи зазвенела сталь. — Я лучше… клянусь, лучше я навсегда уйду в море к отцу, и никто, никогда больше не увидит меня на земле! Выживайте, как сможете — в мире, где нет весны, где деревья не плодоносят, а люди и звери, лишённые любви, не зачинают потомства!

— Милая и неповторимая, — Локи потянулся через стол, взяв богиню за тонкие, холодные пальцы. — Боюсь, в своём гневе ты не дослушала.

— А? — осеклась Фрейя.

— Мы не станем действовать силой оружия, — продолжил развивать мысль Один, когда Фрейя догадалась захлопнуть свой прелестный рот. — Нас обманули — мы обманем в ответ. Ётун проник сюда в обличье эйнхерия? Значит, в Утгард отправится поддельная невеста. В сопровождении отряда воинов и с достойными дарами. Локи поможет ей отыскать и вернуть похищенный молот… ну, а дальше вы сами смекнёте, что делать.

— Кто же станет невестой? — Тюр-воитель, как всегда, зрел в корень. — Негоже взваливать столь тяжкую ношу на хрупкие женские плечи. Как не противно говорить об этом, но придётся искать помощи чародеев. Зачаруем кого-нибудь, придав ему облик прекрасной девы? Я готов рискнуть, — он расправил плечи и вызывающе глянул вокруг.

— Это мой молот, и вернуть его — мой долг! — немедля подхватился с места Тор. — Матушка, тебя не затруднило бы помолчать? Это мне нанесли оскорбление! Я, я и никто иной, должен смыть его кровью врагов!..

Локи представил здоровяка Тора в платье невесты и ощутил сильнейший позыв немедля выбежать прочь из залы, дабы с чистой совестью похохотать во всё горло. Фрейя взглянула на весельчака с укоризной и уже гораздо дружелюбнее предложила:

— Если ты примешь мою помощь, Тор, то все мои умения — в твоем распоряжении.

Так и вышло, что из Закатных ворот Асгарда выехала провожаемая сочувственными охами-вздохами и щедро бросаемыми на дорогу цветами золотая колесница. Локи предлагал для пущей красоты впрячь в неё Свадильфари, но Тор наотрез отказался и привёл своих ездовых козлов — мрачных, заросших клочковатой шерстью, с изогнутыми острыми рогами и раздвоенными копытами. Огромные козлы хрипло мекали, впивались жёлтыми зубами во всё, до чего могли дотянуться, лягались и выворачивались из постромок. Однако стоило Тору чуть повысить голос, и рогатые твари застыли, как вкопанные, а потом чинно потрусили бок о бок по гладкой, наезженной дороге к Биврёсту. Следом чеканили шаг эйнхерии, за ними ехали колесницы с дарами будущему счастливому жениху. На одной из них, раздувшись от важности, восседал тролль-посланец.

Из окутанного чародейской паутиной Тора получилась весьма миловидная дева — высокая, плечистая, с выдающейся грудью и крутыми бедрами. Пшеничного цвета локоны уложены в толстую косу, перевитую цветными лентами. Фрейя так расщедрилась, что одолжила угрюмой невесте свое сокровище, ожерелье цвергской работы по имени Брисингамен. Многоцветье камней ожерелья удерживало воедино нити заклинания и придавало Тору необходимую женственность.

Всю долгую дорогу до Утгарда «невеста» либо мрачно молчала, либо сквернословила сквозь зубы. Совершенно безосновательно обвиняя Локи в том, что тот нарочно все подстроил, лишь бы позубоскалить. Что Локи мечтает о скорой погибели Асгарда и о том, как выставить его, Тора, на всеобщее посмешище. Что отец был прав, и Локи заслуживал десяти лет за решёткой, где цверги ежедневно драли бы его своими алмазными копьями в задницу и в болтливый рот. Лучше бы ему никогда не возвращаться в Золотой город, но остаться вместе со своими треклятыми сородичами. Может, он обледенеет там вусмерть — вполне подходящая для него кончина.

Локи хихикал, пропуская бессильные ругательства мимо ушей. Когда Тор становился особенно надоедлив и несносен, вкрадчиво интересовался, как у невесты обстоят дела с девственностью, и любовался очередным приступом бешенства Громовержца. Шутка вышла лучше, чем он мог надеяться. Братец Хальф заслуживал благодарности и поощрения. На ночёвке из обрывков воспоминаний Локи соткал себе нужный сон — тот, в котором он вновь был с ётуном. Снова и снова познавая его силу, вздрагивая и сладко ёжась при мысли о том, что скоро, очень скоро, он сызнова ощутит в себе таран Хальфа. Могучий, почти безупречный, толчками погружающийся в его плоть… и такой холодный.

Самый долгий путь где-то да завершается. Утгард возник на горизонте, неумолимо приближаясь с каждым оборотом колеса. Он был огромен и внушителен, но вместе с тем показался Локи жалким. Словно некто, повидавший великие и древние города, надумал возвести поселение по их образцу. Размах правителя заслуживал уважения, да вот мастеров он нанял криворуких, а из материалов пустил в дело только дурно обтёсанный камень да громадные нешкуренные брёвна. Великанья крепость громоздилась посреди лесистых холмов, ощерившись частоколом с нанизанными черепами медведей, волков и людей. Стража заметила приближение процессии, со страшным скрипом разошлись в стороны половинки огромных ворот. Мекая и тряся бородами, козлы вкатили колесницу в огромный немощёный двор перед массивным и слегка перекошенным влево чертогом. Локи огляделся, и его передёрнуло. Никогда прежде он не встречал столь огромного скопления ётунов всех народов и кланов. Тролли горные и лесные, инеистые великаны с синей кожей, огненные подданные Сурта и страховидные турсы из выжившего потомства Имира. Заросшее мехом, клыкастое, рогатое сборище, голосящее, орущее и визжащее на сотни различных голосов, на свой лад приветствуя асгардскую невесту.

«Будь здесь настоящая Фрейя, она б точно хлопнулась в обморок, — подумал Локи. — Либо схватилась за топор и пошла кромсать направо-налево, лишь бы не видать этих жутких рож. Ну и мерзость. Тут что, сошлось отребье всех Девяти Миров? И где же мой названный братец?».

— А ну, живо заткнулись! — пронеслось над двором. Один из огненных великанов крест-накрест хлестнул вопящих ётунов пламенеющим бичом, запахло палёной шерстью. После разнообразных взвизгов и вскриков над крепостью всё-таки повисла тишина. По ступеням высокого крыльца с достоинством сошёл Хальф. В медвежьей шкуре, накинутой на плечи, в яростном блеске золота, бисера и драгоценных камней, по сравнению с прочей сворой он вполне мог сойти за красавца. Нифльхеймец вразвалку приблизился к колеснице. Козлы шарахнулись от него, поддельная Фрейя ожгла злобным взглядом из-под скрывающей лицо фаты, Локи ухмыльнулся.

— Госпожа Фрейя, — скрипуче произнес Хальф, протягивая руку. У Тора достало выдержки не сломать эту руку в трёх местах и не вырвать с мясом и сухожилиями из плеча хозяина, но опереться и грациозно ступить с колесницы на землю, как подобает асинье знатного рода. — Локи. Брат. Больше нет нужды притворяться кем-то другим. Утгард приветствует вас.

Великанье племя оглушительно взревело и расступилось, пропуская своего господина и высокую гостью. Локи поковырялся пальцем в ухе и мысленно пожал плечами. В самом деле, почему бы и нет.

Превращение неожиданно оказалось довольно болезненным. Словно ему под шкуру вогнали сотни ледяных иголок, а потом раскалили добела. Локи поднял руку, невольно ожидая увидеть пузырящуюся изнутри, отходящую пластами багровую кожу. Но увидел лишь тёмную синеву, проступающую из плоти вверх от пальцев по руке. Обжигающая холодом волна накатила на него и схлынула, оставив переводить дыхание и удивляться причудливой игре природы: инеистые великаны в большинстве своем были лысыми, как колено, а у него сохранились волосы. Только из рыжих они стали иссиня-чёрными.

Во двора въезжали повозки с дарами, воители-эйнхерии брезгливо озирались по сторонам. Хальф под руку с молчаливой Фрейей и Локи пересек двор и поднялся в чертог. Великаны, судя по всему, не теряли времени зря в ожидании гостей из Асгарда. В огромном, сумрачном, прокопченном чертоге, кое-где украшенном яркими коврами, пёстрыми шкурами и нанизанными на ленты золотыми монетами, всё было готово к брачному пиру. Какая-то тварь непонятного происхождения — ростом с человека, лысая, но с длинным пушистым хвостом — яростно молотила палками по коже больших барабанов. Рядом её сородич раздувал щеки, трубя в изогнутый рог. Ётуны лавиной прокатились по чертогу, огрызаясь, дерясь и спеша занять лучшие места за длинными столами. Угощение, как заметил Локи, не отличалось изысканностью: неприглядного вида жаренина, разваристая ячменная каша в бронзовых котлах, птицы на вертеле и множество жбанов с пивом. Фрейю усадили слева от хозяина дома, Локи — справа. Хальф небрежно махнул рукой, подавая знак к началу пиршества. Сотни челюстей слаженно зачавкали, на клыках захрустели перемалываемые кости, заклекотало льющееся в глотки пиво и эль. Хальф хотел откинуть тонкое покрывало с лица «невесты», та раздраженно оттолкнула его руку. Ётун заржал и попытался облапить прекрасную асинью за стройную талию. Терпение Фрейи лопнуло, и она от души заехала суженому локтем по рёбрам.

— Какая вспыльчивая леди, — высказался Хальф, потирая ушиб.

— Ну, она ведь впервые выходит замуж, — заступился за асинью Локи. Поддельная Фрейя дотянулась до кубка с пивом, в три глотка опустошив его и мрачно зыркая на Локи. Мол, мы добрались сюда, и что теперь? — В такой момент все девушки становятся малость раздражительными.

— А она и впрямь так хороша, как о ней болтали, — громким шёпотом поделился ётун. — Будет за что подержаться. Глазищами-то как высверкивает, прям сейчас глотку перегрызть готова. Эт’ хорошо, эт’ верно. Мамаша с папашей уже сколько лет вместе, а до сих пор норовят друг друга прикончить. В последний раз мамаша знаешь, что учудила?..

— Хальф, — с бесконечным терпением в голосе произнес Локи, — мне казалось, ты не лишён зачатков разума, или я ошибся? Скажи на милость, зачем ты всё это затеял? Да, признаю, вышла отличная шутка. В Асгарде запаниковали и забегали, сталкиваясь лбами. Но ты же понимаешь, что молотом и Фрейей тебе осталось владеть недолго. Один соберёт армию, вторгнется в ваш мир, и от твоего Утгарда останется мокрое место.

— Пока они выступят, Фрейя успеет стать моей законной женой, — хмыкнул ётун. — Теперь у нас есть ты. Я давно тебя искал, братец, а когда нашёл, сразу смекнул — тебе наскучило торчать в Асгарде. У нас куда веселее. Мы завладели Мьёлльниром. Один трижды призадумается, прежде чем связываться с нами. Но если эйнхерии сунутся сюда, ты придумаешь, как их одолеть. В крайнем случае, потребуем выкуп. Во сколько асы оценят свою любимую красотку? — он довольно расхохотался. — Глядишь, ей у нас понравится, она и уезжать не захочет. Правда, милая?

— Никакая я тебе не милая, — буркнул Тор из-под покрывала Фрейи. Драгоценное ожерелье на его — её — высокой груди сверкало и переливалось в такт дыханию.

— Ладно, не милая, — не стал возражать Хальф. — Злая, упрямая и несговорчивая. У нас таких ценят. Пойдём-ка, дорогая, прогуляемся.

Великаны одобрительно завопили, молотя тарелками и кубками по столам. Всё шло наперекосяк. Локи рассчитывал, что Тор сумеет отвлечь внимание свежеиспеченного мужа занимательной беседой, а он тем временем потихоньку обшарит чертоги на предмет украденного молота. Но красноречие Тора явно исчерпалось до дна, Хальф намеревался вступить в права законного супруга, и часть рассудка Локи отчаянно желала увидеть, каково будет Тору в роли ётуновой жены. Пусть они с Фрейей придали ему облик девы-асиньи, но под личиной белокурой красотки Громовержец оставался самим собой. Если Хальф запустит руку под платье жёнушки, он быстро нащупает там кое-чего увесистого, приличным девицам отнюдь не положенного. Тора надо было выручать… но совершенно не хотелось.

Хальф сгрёб прекрасную деву за руку, под гоготание и одобрительные выкрики соплеменников потащив прочь из-за стола. Асинья отбивалась по всем правилам кабацкой драки, норовя ткнуть ётуну в глаз пальцем, вывернуть руку или врезать коленом промеж ног. В пылу борьбы соперники опрокинули трон Хальфа. С невесты соврали покрывало. Великаны орали, подбадривая своего вождя. Ётуну наконец удалось взять верх над разъярённой девой, заломив ей руку за спину. Одобрительно ворча, Хальф стиснул ладонью внушительную грудь асиньи и слегка подтолкнул будущую жену под зад коленом, направляя прочь из общей залы к спальне новобрачных. Поддельная Фрейя рванулась, заголосив, что твоя банши-плакальщица с острова Эйре, послышался тонкий звон — и украшавшее стройную шею асиньи многоцветное ожерелье радужной струйкой стекло на пол.

Локи захотелось зарыдать и побиться головой о ближайшую колонну. Чары развеялись. В объятиях ётуна изворачивался, пытаясь вырваться, Тор-громовник, облачённый в белоснежный наряд невесты. Воспользовавшись замешательством, Тор на редкость удачно врезал кулаком по зубам отлетевшему назад Хальфу и бешеным туром ринулся вперёд. Опрокинул первый стол, отважно расшвырял повисших на нём троллей, рванулся дальше… и исчез под огромным количеством навалившихся со всех сторон лохматых, мускулистых, дурнопахнущих тел. Локи показалось, он слышит хруст ломающихся костей и разбиваемых черепов. Яростно отбивавшийся Тор вынырнул из месива голов, рук, оскаленных пастей и мускулистых туш, словно кит из бушующих кровавых волн — и снова был погребён под кучей дерущихся.

Когда же свалка распалась, взъерошенный Тор в изодранном платье стоял на коленях, с трудом удерживаемый десятком здоровенных турсов. Побежденным Тор себя отнюдь не чувствовал и орал во всё горло, вызывая Хальфа на честный бой, как подобает мужу достойному.

— Не муж ты, но девка распутная, — Хальф поднялся на ноги, ладонью размазав сочившуюся изо рта темно-синюю густую кровь. — И поступим мы с тобой так, как сочтём нужным. Тащите эту падаль во двор!..

«Не надо, — хотел вмешаться Локи. — Не делайте этого. Избейте его, чтобы живого места не осталось, и выбросьте прочь. Этого вполне довольно. Иначе на вас обрушится гнев разъярённого Одина, а это совсем, совсем не то, что стоит испытывать на собственной шкуре».

Но Локи смолчал. Точно привязанный невидимой верёвкой, он вышел на крыльцо следом за турсами, волочившими бьющегося пленника — и великаны боязливо расступились перед ним. Он молча смотрел, как сына Одина приковали цепями к двум высоким столбам, растянув наподобие разделываемой оленьей туши, и содрали с него последние клочья одеяний невесты, как пали под безжалостными ударами великаньих палиц и мечей ринувшиеся на выручку доблестные эйнхерии — успокаивая себя тем, что бессмертным воителям всё равно ничего не грозит. Мгновенная вспышка боли, и они вновь откроют глаза под сводами Вальгаллы.

— Забавно дёргается, правда? — спросил Хальф, когда кто-то из ётунов сгреб Тора за бёдра и воткнулся бодро торчащим членом промеж ягодиц. Локи приготовился услышать вопль боли и ярости — но Тор не доставил своим мучителям такого удовольствия. Великаны столпились кругом, загородив широченными спинами и задницами обзор. Пожалуй, в кои веки Локи был им за это благодарен. Он не хотел такого. Никогда и никому не желал такой участи. Тем более, Тору. Локи высмеивал его, дразнил, обманывал, уводил его девушек — но никогда не хотел, чтобы Тор стал беспомощной игрушкой в лапах великанов.

Что-то скользкое и прохладное, с множеством мелких царапающих граней обвило шею Локи. Брисингамен, цвергское ожерелье. Хальф подобрал его, наскоро скрутив оборвавшиеся звенья тонких цепочек. Драгоценная радуга переливчато сияла на тёмной синеве ётунской кожи, и на миг Локи пожалел, что не видит себя со стороны.

— Куда охотнее я бы взял в жёны тебя, чем эту тупую корову, будь она даже настоящей Фрейей, — пробормотал над ухом Хальф, обжигая ледяным дыханием. Его ладони настойчиво оглаживали бока и живот Локи, соскальзывая всё ниже. — Считай эту безделушку моим свадебным подарком… братец. Схватить Тора — великая удача. Как думаешь, какую виру стребовать с Асгарда за возвращение Тора-Громовержца?

— Если твои воины будут и дальше так усердствовать, нечего будет возвращать, — напомнил Локи. — Труп ничего не стоит.

— Он бог, — пренебрежительно скривился Хальф. — Ничего ему не сделается. К тому же ребятам вскоре прискучит жарить его узкую дырку, и они пойдут пить за твое здоровье. Повисит, не растает, — ётун настойчиво потянул Локи прочь с крыльца. Кому-то из насильников удалось вынудить Тора подать голос, и теперь великанья свора довольно ухала в такт сдавленным вскрикам жертвы.

* * *

В дальних покоях обширного и запутанного чертога пряталась большая низкая кровать, заваленная шкурами снежных змей. Ворс на шкурах был коротким и жёстким, обдирая спину, точно конская щетка.

Над постелью висел похищенный молот.

Рухнув навзничь и закинув ноги на широкие плечи довольно заурчавшего ётуна, Локи предоставил телу наслаждаться, жадно подмахивая в лад с размашистыми движениями Хальфа, а разуму — сравнивать шансы. Жизнь в Утгарде была не лишена некоторых приятных и выгодных сторон. Взять хотя бы Хальфа с его усердием и силой. Но вот дружина Хальфа — сущий сброд и праздная вольница, признающая только закон железной руки. Каким будет место Локи, если он решит остаться? Тень за троном царя Утгарда, нашёптывающая на ухо полезные советы и согревающая постель долгими ночами? Один его убьет, когда узнает, что ётуны вытворяли с его сыном. Или не убьёт, а сошлёт в какой-нибудь мерзкий край навроде Острова Молчания, всё едино. В Утгарде царят простые нравы, никакой утончённости Асгарда или Ванахейма. Здесь пьют жгучий эль и вытворяют, что хотят. Идут войной на соседей, рубят головы и делают из черепов чаши, насилуют поверженных врагов и искренне потешаются страдальческим воплям. Хочет ли он стать одним из них? Вернуться к корням, к давно утраченному дому, откликнуться зову крови? Какой выйдет замечательный плевок в лицо всем, оставшимся в Асгарде.

Хальф перекатился по постели, рывком вскинув Локи на себя и придерживая его за узкие бёдра. Следя багровыми зрачками за шальным, неудержимым танцем, что пляшут лёжа, за россыпью отброшенных ожерельем бликов, хаотически метавшихся по потолку и стенам, Локи выгибался в его руках, отдаваясь бездумно и весело. Ощущая, как гладким ледяным тараном скользит туда-сюда в его заднице могучий великаний уд. Раскачиваясь на обезумевших качелях, взлетавших в чёрные и голубые небеса. Выжидая мгновения, когда удовлетворённый Хальф с глухим рыком втянет воздух и опустит веки.

Прозрачное, похожее на загустевшую воду семя щедро выплеснулось впустую, не дав жизни потомству новых инеистых великанов.

Локи стиснул пальцы вокруг кинжальной остроты сосульки, появившейся в его ладони из воздуха, и наотмашь полоснул кровного брата чуть повыше кадыка.

Человека немедля залило бы обильно хлынувшей кровью. Но кровь ётунов струится по жилам медленно и неспешно, а за жизнь они цепляются изо всех сил. Хрипя и мотая головой, Хальф попытался вскочить, засипел, зовя на помощь. Локи был вынужден изо всех сил придавить его коленями к постели и ударить ещё несколько раз, метя в сердце. Сосулька, встретившись с ребром, с противным хрустом рассыпалась в мелкое крошево. Локи призвал другую, побольше и потолще. Она и положила конец буйной жизни Хальфа, отпрыска Лафея и кровного брата Локи.

Тяжело дыша, Локи сполз с кровати и прислушался. Кажется, все были слишком заняты. Никто не бряцал оружием, никто не ломился в двери опочивальни. Распростёртый на шкурах Хальф не дышал, алое пламя его глаз постепенно меркло, затуманиваясь. Не понаслышке зная о живучести ледяных великанов, Локи примерился, не оттяпать ли покойнику голову. Пилить или рубить было бы слишком долго, так что чародей соткал тонкую горящую петлю и ею пережёг крупные массивные позвонки. Голова откатилась в сторону и упала набок, укоризненно таращась на Локи.

— Ну, прости, — повинился убийца, кутаясь в брошенную на полу бурую шкуру. — А незачем было вынуждать меня делать выбор между вами и Асгардом. Да, в Асгарде по большей части скучно и там правит сдуревший старый тиран… но я знаю его уже добрую тысячу лет, а тебя в первый раз увидел. Полежи пока тут, ладно… братец?

Дотянувшись, Локи снял с крючьев молот. Мьёлльнир оказался на удивление лёгким, рукоять приятно и ловко легла в руку. Укрыв добычу под плащом, Локи выскользнул в коридор, прикосновением ладони запечатав створки. Ётунам теперь придётся высадить толстую дубовую дверь, чтобы попасть в спальню и узреть неприглядный труп своего предводителя. Пусть повозятся. Надо же им чем-то заняться.

Локи шёл по чертогам Утгарда, переступая через пьяных великанов и дружелюбно кивая тем, кто ещё держался на ногах. Никто из ётунов не остановил его, никто не спросил, почему на нём медвежий плащ Хальфа и куда это он держит путь. Локи миновал разгромленный пиршественный зал, где возле откупоренного пивного бочонка сидели кружком галдящие тролли, отхлебнул поднесенного эля и спустился во двор. За далёкими вершинами Каменных гор неспешно выбиралось на небосклон солнце. Неубранные тела эйнхериев валялись там и тут. Около повозки с дарами отирался лядащего вида лесной турс, явно нацеливавшийся потихоньку спереть что-нибудь небольшое, но ценное.

Рядом с Тором никого не было.

Обмякший Громовержец грузно повис на цепях. Закраины железных колец глубоко впились ему в запястья, оставив наливающиеся кровью следы. Локи решил не задаваться вопросом, что за белёсая, липкая и мерзкая даже на вид жижа тягуче капает со сбившихся в колтуны золотистых волос Тора.

Тор медленно поднял голову. В помутневших и утративших былую лазурь очах плавал сжавшийся в булавочную головку зрачок. Всё его тело являло собой один сплошной кровоточащий синяк, чёрный с лиловыми разводами.

— Л-Локи, — с трудом ворочая языком, выговорил Тор. — Это ты? Скажи, что это ты.

— Кто ж ещё, — буркнул Локи, поочередно дотрагиваясь до цепей. Мгновенно изгрызенные ржой, звенья распались, и Локи едва успел подхватить тяжеленного Громовержца. Пошатнулся, но устоял. — Хватит с нас ётунского гостеприимства. Шагать можешь? Левой-правой, левой-правой. Где твои вонючие козлы, или их уже пустили на жаркое?

Тор попытался свистнуть. С разбитыми губами вышло скверно, но его тихий зов услышали. Из приземистой конюшни сторожко высунулась рогатая голова, за ней — другая. Узнав хозяина, козлы выбрались наружу, волоча за собой перекошенную на один бок колесницу — кто-то уже успел открутить левое колесо с позолоченными ступицами. Турс-воришка наконец заподозрил неладное и боком поскакал к чертогу, размахивая лапами и тыча в беглецов.

— Пошёл, пошёл, — шипя сквозь зубы, Локи заставил Тора взобраться на колесницу. Сунул ему в ослабевшую руку молот, рявкнув: «Только попробуй выронить!» и кинулся разбирать спутавшиеся ремни упряжи. Козлы, проявив редкостное единодушие и поразительную толковость, не дожидаясь оклика, слаженно потрусили к стоявшим нараспашку воротам крепости. С крыльца спрыгнул великан из инеистых, бросился вслед, раскручивая над головой верёвочную петлю. За ним из дверей вывалилась целая компания, немедля загалдевшая и схватившаяся за оружие.

— Быстрее-е-ей! — взвыл Локи. Тор наконец догадался ухватиться за поручень, колесница, подпрыгивая, неслась вперёд. Ётуны поднажали, один наиболее проворный вырывался из толпы, уцепился за обод — и схлопотал Мьёлльниром промеж глаз. — Да что с вами делать-то?

Оказавшись за пределами стен Утгарда, козлы дружно рванули. Локи едва не вылетел из колесницы. Скривившись, он обернулся назад, метнув в преследователей оранжево-огненный всполох. Сгусток пламени пролетел над великаньими головами, расплескавшись по деревянной стене и тут же взметнувшись длинным и жарким языком огня. Локи перевёл дух — теперь огонь не утихомирится, пока не пожрёт всё, способное гореть. Обитателей Утгарда ждет очень хлопотливый день. Возможно, многие из них не увидят нынешний закат. Оно и к лучшему. Меньше болтунов, меньше подхваченных ветром дурных сплетен. Ничего не было. Тор съездил в Ётунхейм за похищенным молотом и вернул его. Хальф мёртв, и сгоревшая крепость станет его погребальным курганом.

— Локи, — голос Тора заметно окреп. Он сидел на дне подпрыгивающей колесницы, цепляясь одной рукой за закраину, а другой бережно прижимая к себе Мьёлльнир. Молот слегка искрился. — Локи, ты…

— Сволочь, я знаю, — Локи наконец распутал поводья. Бивший в лицо ветер сдирал с него клочья ётунского облика, Локи вновь становился самим собой — поджарым, огненно-рыжим и зеленоглазым асом.

— Ты убил их правителя? — не унимался Тор, на глазах возвращаясь к жизни.

— Вроде того… — попытался уйти от ответа Локи.

— Он был твоим братом.

— У нас, ётунов, считается доброй традицией резать по праздникам глотки надоевшим родичам, — огрызнулся Локи.

— Никак не пойму, отчего ты пытаешься казаться хуже, чем ты есть, — на удивление кротко заметил Тор. В кои веки Локи прикусил язык, не найдя достойного ответа. Лишь спустя две или три лиги ухабистой дороги он нехотя проворчал:

— Я сам выбираю свою судьбу. И родню тоже предпочитаю выбирать сам. В качестве названого брата ты устраиваешь меня больше, чем покойный Хальф. Ты предсказуем, незамысловат и туповат.

— Спасибо, — ответил на это Тор. Локи испытующе воззрился на него — издевается, что ли? Но нет, Громовержец был совершенно серьёзен, и говорил именно то, что думал. — Теперь я у тебя в долгу.

— Отдашь при случае, — кивнул Локи. На очередной выбоине колесница вновь завалилась набок, едва не вывалив седоков на дорогу. Утгард полыхал вдали, затмевая восходящее солнце. — Нет, так дело не пойдёт. Я отказываюсь удирать на повозке с одним колесом, и вдобавок тряся голыми причиндалами. Сначала мы починим колесницу, потом найдём тебе и мне подходящую одежду, и только потом отправимся домой. Возражения?

— А пожрать дадут? — деловито уточнил Тор.

— И выпить, — согласился Локи. — Несомненно. Хоп-хоп, козлики мои рогатые! Не пахнет ли где человечьим жильём, не встретятся ли двум несчастным путникам радушные хозяева?

Козлы принюхались и слаженно свернули вправо, на наезженный просёлок со следами тележных колёс. Над лесом вдалеке потянулась к небу струйка голубоватого дыма, и ободранная золотая колесница укатилась из этой истории, чтобы тут же вкатиться в новую.

Ибо нет и никогда не будет конца сказаниям о великом граде Асгарде, простодушном и отважном Торе-Громовержце и правдивом ложью Локи.

Конец!


End file.
